Comfort & Hurt, Smiles & Tears
by nagato18
Summary: Suguru hurt Sachiko and Rei was the one who comforted her. Rei loved Sachiko more than a friend. More than Sachiko thought. What would happen if Suguru wanted Sachiko back? SuguruSachiko & one-sided ReiSachiko.. R&R onegaishimasu!
1. Chapter 1: Comfort

**Disclaimer: **Marimite is not mine.

**A/N: **This is for my friend Krystal who loves Marimite as much as I do. Happy birthday.

**Chapter 1: ****Comfort**

Sachiko ran in the pouring rain, trying to stop her tears from falling to the ground. As she spotted the Rose mansion, she quickly ran into it, slamming the wooden door behind her. Every single Yamayurikai members had left the mansion, which was a relief. She slumped herself into a couch and finally couldn't hold her feelings any longer.

She couldn't stop crying. Her tears flowed down her cheeks endlessly. 'How could he did this to me?' she thought, biting her lips.

Sachiko felt a soft hand touching her cheek. She looked up and saw Rei standing upon her. Rei's hand caressed her cheek, rubbing away the tears that stained Sachiko's face. Sachiko choked back a sob.

"Rei!" She immediately pulled Rei into a hug. Rei wrapped her arms around Sachiko's shoulder, comforting her. She could feel Sachiko's cold ear on her cheek and Sachiko's long hair which was wet between her fingers.

"Shh… let go of your feelings. Don't keep what you feel inside. It's okay to cry. I can always provide you a shoulder to cry on, you know," Rei said softly, whispering into Sachiko's ear.

Sachiko clutched Rei's blouse and sobbed on her pleated collar. Rei patted Sachiko's shoulder, thinking of one person in particular that would make Sachiko cried. Sachiko then let go of Rei and wiped the tears that brimmed in her blue eyes. Rei smiled warmly at her.

"You ok?" she asked. Sachiko couldn't miss the worried tone in Rei's voice.

"Nn. Thanks a lot, Rei. That really calmed me down a bit…" Sachiko bit her lower lip. "Suguru… how could he? I love him so much and he… He pushed me aside. He was just… enjoying himself, seeing me like this." Sachiko buried her face in her hands, not believing herself by crying for a guy.

Rei approached her, removing Sachiko's hair that covered her face and tucked it behind her ear. She put her hand on Sachiko's shoulder, reassuring her. Sachiko looked up and flashed her a smile.

"Thank you for your time, Rei. I… I'm sorry for wetting your collar," she said, feeling quite embarrassed.

"Oh, it's okay. I know you're having a hard time. Cheer up, ne," Rei replied softly. "Well I think we should go home now. It was really late. I could walk you home."

Sachiko nodded a thank and looked outside the window. It was still raining and the sky was colored with dark patches of heavy clouds.

"Uh oh. There's only an umbrella here, Sachiko. I guess we have to share. Do you mind?" Rei asked, holding an umbrella with her right hand.

"No, I don't. Let's go," she replied.

Not long after, the two of them walked side by side in the pouring rain with Rei holding the umbrella. Sachiko was still gloomy. Although she tried not to show it, Rei knew it very well. 'You're hurting yourself, Sachiko,' Rei thought as she caught a glimpse at Sachiko.

"Nee," Sachiko called, catching Rei's full attention. "Why did you come back to the Rose Mansion?" she asked.

"Ah… that… well…" Rei was hesitated but she continued, "I left something and decided to get it back. Then I saw you running there and figured that something was wrong. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just glad that you were there. Thanks," Sachiko replied, squeezing Rei's arm.

"Anyway, do you mind telling me what's going on? It's okay if you are not ready yet. But I'm here. You could tell me everything, as a friend," the short-haired blonde replied.

"It was Suguru," Sachiko started. Rei winced when she heard that name. She knew it must be him.

"He said, I'm not right for him and I'm not good enough for him. We were not meant to be together. No matter what…" Sachiko stopped. Her voice started to crack.

Suddenly, Rei grabbed Sachiko's hand and slipped her fingers through hers.

"It's okay. Let him be. He doesn't know that he had done the biggest mistake in his life. Whatever happens, it's not your fault," Rei said.

Sachiko smiled, tightening her grip in Rei's hand. Suddenly she stopped walking and stared at someone who was standing on their way. 'Suguru…'

Rei turned in front and saw him. Instantly, her smile melted down. She glared warily at Suguru before glancing back at Sachiko. Sachiko's expression was stoic. It was hard to guess her emotions.

"Sachi-"

"Let's go, Sachiko. We might be late," Rei cut him down before he could say anything. She pulled Sachiko and walked quickly past Suguru. Suguru, who was wet under the pouring rain just watched them brushing past him with wide eyes. He tried to stop Sachiko but was frozen at his place when he caught a cold glare from Rei.

Sachiko, still pulled by Rei, looked back at Suguru.

'Suguru…'

**A/N:** That was the first chappie. My apologies for the bad grammar. Tell me what you think. Did Sachiko was too OOC?


	2. Chapter 2: Uncertainty

**Disclaimer: **Marimite is not mine.

**A/N: **A bit short but something's big gonna happen in the next chapter. R&R!!

**Chapter 2: Uncertainty**

Sachiko opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed into her room through the windows. She stretched slightly on her bed, shading her eyes from the brilliant morning sunlight. It was weekend and she didn't have any school activities or Yamayurikai meeting on that day.

Slowly, she walked towards the door and noticed the red light flashing on and off her telephone. She picked up the phone and pressed the red button. The first voice message was played.

"Good day to you, Sachiko." It was Rei. 'She really was worried about me,' Sachiko thought and smiled. "Hope you had a good night sleep. I'm home all day. So, feel free to come over anytime. Ja." Rei's message ended there. Then came the second one. There was a long pause before the voice came out.

"Sa-chan… it's me, Suguru." Sachiko's eyes widened. "I know I should not say those things to you. I've hurt you. I… I wanted to meet you. Maybe, we could talk things over. Meet me at the park near your house at 5, okay? I'll be waiting for you." _Toot… toot…toot…_

Sachiko was speechless. Her mind couldn't concentrate. 'What should I do?'

--

"Sachiko?" Rei exclaimed when she saw Sachiko stood on her doorsteps. Sachiko's expression was uncertain and confused. Rei quickly welcomed her in.

"How do you feel?" Rei asked as soon as she closed her bedroom door. She figured it might be more comfortable for Sachiko to talk in her room rather than in the living room where anyone could be passing by.

Sachiko settled herself down on the edge of Rei's bed. "I'm fine," she replied.

"Well, you don't look fine. It's written all over your face. What happened?" Rei asked with a solemn voice.

"Suguru… he wanted to meet me-"

"What?!" Rei cut off Sachiko's words. Sachiko was startled with Rei's sudden outburst.

"You can't meet him, Sachiko. Not after what he'd done to you," Rei said quietly after a long pause.

"Wouldn't you want to tell me why?" Sachiko demanded. Her stern eyes met Rei's.

Rei looked away, biting her lower lip.

"He had hurt you, Sachiko. He's not totally a good guy. What if he did that again? he just… doesn't deserve you!" Rei pointed out. 'And I can't bear to see you crying again for him.'

Sachiko looked down. Rei was right… but she couldn't forget Suguru. That guy has stolen her heart.

"Why you're being overprotective of me when it comes to Suguru?" Sachiko asked.

'Because I love you, Sachiko!' Rei wanted to scream. She wanted Sachiko to know what she felt. She wanted to call her 'Sa-chan', just like Suguru always did. She was jealous of Suguru. Since the day she knew Sachiko was engaged to Suguru, she envied Suguru. Yet, Suguru was not grateful. He made Sachiko cried. And Rei had stopped herself many times from confessing to Sachiko whenever Sachiko cried on her shoulder. She knew too well. It was too risky. Sachiko might totally neglect her. Worse, Sachiko might _hate_ her. 'It's okay,' she thought. 'As long as I can be close to her, comforting her…'

"Rei?" Sachiko called softly, pulling Rei back into reality. Rei shook away her thoughts.

"Well… because… we're friends. You're my best friend. I can't just let him-"

Sachiko put her index finger on Rei's lips, stopping her words. Re's eyes were wide with shock. Sachiko smiled at her. Her intense blue eyes started to soften.

"I'm glad to hear that. I know I could trust you, Rei," Sachiko said. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Perhaps I'm really not for him. But perhaps it could be the other way around. If we're destined-"

Rei grabbed Sachiko's hand and pulled her into a tight embrace, not wanting to let her go. Sachiko, who was startled by Rei's sudden action, patted the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I believe with my path. You should not burden yourself for me, Rei. Don't you believe me?" Sachiko said, reassuring the Yellow Rose.

Rei slowly loosened her embrace and let go of Sachiko. Her eyes were dense. "If you say so, Sachiko," she muttered. "I believe you."

Sachiko smiled warmly at Rei. She picked up her coat and scarf, ready to go.

"Well, I'm off," she said. "Thanks."

"Oh? Okay, then. See you later. Um, anyway, when did you plan to meet him?" Rei asked out of curiosity.

"Today," Sachiko replied, adjusting her coat. Rei nodded. Sachiko waved at her and walked out of the room.

Rei watched Sachiko through her window until she disappeared from her sight. She sighed and let herself fell on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a long time.

'Is it alright for me to feel this way towards my own best friend?'


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

**Disclaimer: **Marimite is not mine.

**A/N: **The last chapter!! Pls R&R!!

**Chapter 3: ****Hurt**

Rei was restless all afternoon. She could do nothing to calm herself. She tried cleaning up the house but ended up breaking things. She tried making some cookies but ended up burning them black. She tried doing her homework but couldn't find the answer even for the easiest question. Her mind kept going back to Sachiko. Her eyes kept flashing Sachiko's image over and over again.

'Will she be okay?' Rei wondered. 'I think I should pay her a visit,' she decided.

Rei tidied her room briefly before going out. She walked to Sachiko's house using the usual route, which passed through a small park.

'Ah, the sky looked gloomy. I forgot to bring an umbrella with me. It's okay, I could borrow from Sachiko,' she thought as she glanced at the dark clouds darting through the sky.

Rei walked slowly until she saw two figures alone in the park, standing and facing each other.

'It's Sachiko and Suguru!'

Rei quickly took a few steps backwards and hid herself behind a wall beside the park, close enough until she could hear their conversation. She didn't intend to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it. Her curiosity rose within her.

"What do you want?" Sachiko asked coldly. Her stern eyes pierced through Suguru's calm ones. Suguru moved his eyes from Sachiko's gaze and looked at the yellow autumn leaves on the tree.

"Sa-chan," he called, ignoring Sachiko's question. His eyes were fixed on the tree. "Do you know how many leaves fell from that tree each year?" he asked.

Sachiko looked at the huge tree which was filled with golden leaves. It was such a pleasant sight. As the cool autumn breeze brushed past her, a number of leaves fell and landed on the ground. Sachiko looked back at Suguru. His eyes were closed and he was smiling when the wind caressed his face and stroked his dark hair. Suddenly he opened his eyes and flashed Sachiko a charming smile.

Sachiko was startled. Her heart thumped furiously against her chest. 'This guy… why did my heartbeat…' she wondered as she placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating.

Suguru approached Sachiko and took her hand.

"Sa-chan," he said. "I'm so sorry. Please let me explain. I admit, I lost my self control that night. I lost my mind. You pushed me too far. I didn't mean to say that to you. I'd never meant to. Never," he said in a soft voice. A voice that really shook Sachiko's heart.

Behind the wall, Rei watched as Suguru held Sachiko's hands and grasped them tenderly. Sachiko was silent and Rei knew Sachiko's feelings were mixed up at the moment.

"Sa-chan, please… Come back to me. I… I love you as much as you loved me. Believe me," he added. But seeing no reaction from Sachiko, he brought her hands to the left part of his chest.

"You hear this? My heart is beating for you. My heart… I felt like it was falling down, breaking into pieces when I realized what I did to you. Just like the autumn leaves. I was afraid that I will lose you when you ran away in the rain. As if you were going to leave me forever," Suguru said, looking deeply into Sachiko's eyes.

Rei gritted her teeth when she heard those words coming out of Suguru's mouth. She clawed her nails into the wall and forced herself to keep watching behind the shadows. To see Sachiko's response.

"Suguru… I…"

"It's okay, Sa-chan. I'm sure you need some time. Think about it, okay. There's no need to hurry. I can wait for you. No matter how long it will take. Even if you can't accept me, my heart is always yours," Suguru said quietly, releasing Sachiko's hands. With that last words, he turned away to leave.

"Suguru, wait!" Sachiko stopped Suguru dead on his track. Suguru turned at Sachiko.

"I… I was very disappointed when I heard those words came out of your mouth. Truly disappointed. You have no idea how much I cried. I even wondered why would I shed my tears for a guy like you. It was just a wasting of time, wasn't it?" Sachiko paused. Suguru didn't move his eyes off her, waiting for her to finish her words.

"Because I like you, Suguru. I love you," Sachiko finally said.

Rei couldn't believe her ears. She clamped a hand over her mouth as she tried to stop her tears from falling. And she couldn't watch anymore as Suguru pulled Sachiko into a hug. She let herself slid down the wall, choking back sobs.

'I wanted her to be happy. But I was the one who got hurt. For her sake… For Sachiko's sake…' she thought.

As she closed her watery eyes, raindrops fell from the sky and landed on her face. She opened her eyes and saw Suguru used his coat to shelter Sachiko from the rain. The only thing she could do now was staring at the couple as they walked closely together, away from her.

The heavy rain soaked Rei completely, leaving her shivering. She looked up the sky and let the rain washed away the tears that she could no longer hold.

'As long as I can see you smiling, I will smile with you… eventhough deep in my heart, the wound that you gave me won't be cured by any of your smiles…'

**THE END**

**A/N:** That was it. So tell me your opinion. Is the plot too stereotyping? Waiting for your reviews. XD


End file.
